Blazing Crimson Night
by PrincessChaos
Summary: –AU– SxS. Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other’s resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of...(Full Summary Inside.)
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new story peeps! It's a vampire Seto also known as Seth in my fic and Shizuka romance. Yes, I know a bit out played, but mine might turn out differently than other fics. (Wink, wink) So why don't you check it out and give me some feed back readers:D And if you flame me I shall use your flames to roast my annoying older brother, constructive criticism is accepted however, as long as you make sense! Enjoy!

**Edit note: I changed the character's names into their Japanese ones! Thanks _xXXkIkOkEnxXx_ for helping me out with them:D

* * *

**

**Plot:** – AU (Alternate Universe) – Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other's resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of these logical explanations, but what happens when she happens to meet a real vampire in the flesh? Strange occurrences start to unfold, and that is just the beginning…

* * *

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst/Supernatural

* * *

**Parings:**

Seth/Shizuka  
Pegasus/Shizuka  
Ootogi/Shizuka  
Honda/Shizuka  
Bakura/Anzu  
Yami/Anzu  
Marik/Anzu  
Jounouchi/Mai  
Varon/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** There will be explicit (Descriptive as well) content in this fic—violence, blood, death, sexual situations, etc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this story's plot and some OC (Own Characters) characters.

* * *

-

-

-

**B l a z i n g . C r i m s o n . N i g h t**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Prelude**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

"_**Is there really a line that draws fantasy from reality?"

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

-

_Many people believe there is a logical explanation to many unnatural phenomenons. But **how** can you explain finding someone drained of their blood with nothing, **but** two punctures in their necks left as evidence? Some believe it is the work of vampires, and those who don't, try to come up with a logical explanation: A psycho impersonating a vampire was on the loose. This **theory** mostly fitted the matter logically. They scoffed at any believes of vampires, which they thought of nothing but some fairytale creature. You know **vampires**—bloody thirsty creatures of the night, who stalk their prey silently. Victims of these monsters can barely utter a word as they are both entranced and terrified by their glowing crimson orbs and long sharp fangs that glisten in the moonlight. **No** one lives to tell after they witness such unbelievable occurrences._

_Vampires are ruthless, heartless, immortal beasts of the night, which show no mercy to anyone—not even their **own** kind. They are wicked and cunning, sometimes even alluring to foolish naïve girls that fall pray to them easily._

_Sure sounds unbelievable and totally crazy but, have you **ever** thought passed logical reason and more into the depths of the situation? **Why** would anyone make up such terrifyingly gruesome stories of these dark, yet magnificent beasts? It might have just been a joke—but **why** would a joke last more than 5000 years? Does it make sense at all? Can you **truly** prove these mythical theories were not true—just a bunch of utter nonsense—and your logical ones were correct? Just for a moment think about it: What causes these unnatural phenomenon's really? Have you any **proof** of these theories that scientists and so hypothesized about? No you don't—but you may **think** you do. You just **don't** want to believe what is real and what is **not**. These lies are fed to ease the fear and the lies seem true, because you **want** them to be—but of course they're **not**. Vampires **are** real. They lurk in the shadows, unaware to people. Some people may sense they're being watched, but when they check—nothing, but then again…**how do you know?** How do you know something **was** not standing there just **seconds** ago? Watching you…_

_Carefully._

_Feeding on your fears and nightmares…_

_**Your soul…**_

_Where **exactly** do these ruthless beings lurk? They lurk **everywhere**—at every dark corner, alley, and room. They watch you slowly, as they analyze your movements. Licking their lips thinking of the sweet crimson nectar flowing through your veins…_

_That pulse every second._

_Every heart beat._

_**Thumping…**_

_And when the right moment appears, they attack!_

_But of course, you may think this is just a bunch of garbage—that vampires do **not** exist. Think whatever you may want, but as you read this, don't you **feel** a sudden chill in the room? Making your neck hairs stand on **end**? Just **urging** you to turn around? Like someone **calling you**…_

_Do. Not. Turn. Around._

_Or you **may** just take your **last** breathe…_

-

**-**

-

* * *

"**_The creatures of the night are watching…"

* * *

_**

**-**

**-**

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Author's Comments: **Boo! Mwhahaha…I'm hoping I got your readers thinking or at least a bit freaked out. If it is a bit too creepy just tell me and I just might make it less creepy for you. Depending on how my mood is for this fic. I wrote this at two in the morning. I usually write creepy stuff late at night, because I have no life. My computer is my life. (Strokes computer screen muttering "My precious." People stare at her strangely. Coughs and stops stroking screen.) Yes, I am strange. But then again, I like being me. Anyway…yes, so far I have not introduced the characters into the fic, but they will appear next chapter and the fic shall really begin. This was simply the prelude with the ideas. Which, revolve around the fic.

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Blazing Crimson Night_** copyright © **04.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next chapter, peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews, lovelies! Anyway, this chapter is where the REAL story begins and slowly unravels into something larger than imaginable. Oh…isn't that nice? Enjoy!

* * *

**Edit note:** Fixed some grammar errors I made, that I just noticed and removed the lyrics, because of new rules. Damn it and there was going to be a lot of lyrics too!

* * *

**Plot:** – AU (Alternate Universe) – Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other's resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of these logical explanations, but what happens when she happens to meet a real vampire in the flesh? Strange occurrences start to unfold, and that is just the beginning…

* * *

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst/Supernatural

* * *

**Parings:**

Seth/Shizuka  
Pegasus/Shizuka  
Ootogi/Shizuka  
Honda/Shizuka  
Bakura/Anzu  
Yami/Anzu  
Marik/Anzu  
Jounouchi/Mai  
Varon/Mai

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

**Warning:** There will be explicit (Descriptive as well) content in this fic—violence, blood, death, sexual situations, etc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Info:**

_Italics_ – Thought  
**_Italics/Bold_** – Flashback

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this story's plot and some OC characters.

* * *

-

-

-

**B l a z i n g . C r i m s o n . N i g h t**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino Park  
9:13 p.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

Mailong Asakura tightly wrapped her scarf around her neck as the autumn wind picked up, stirring the leaves around her feet, that seemed to twirl and dance around her. She shivered and continued walking home, her feet crunching leaves at every step she took. She decided to take a short cut to her home and cut through the city's park. She wanted to get home and relax after working all day.

Unaware to her, that icy cobalt eyes were watching her slowly, a smirk on his pale lips, as he licked it. Cobalt eyes flashed crimson suddenly and Mailong sensed something was amiss. She turned around, only to see nothing, except a few reddish orange leaves fall off the tree. She carefully approached the tree, sensing there was something just behind it—as if someone was drawing her there. She slowly made it nearer to the tree as some unnaturally chilly wind picked up, causing the scarf around her neck to unravel and float away into the night. She quickly went after it, trying desperately to catch it.

Her finger's brushed against the scarf's cotton material, but yet she was not able to grab it. Suddenly, as if the scarf had been controlled somehow, flew to a strange tall man wearing a fitted black muscle shirt under the gratifying black trench coat that bellowed out behind him. He seemed to appear out of nowhere in the middle of the park. He grabbed the scarf, slowly. She watched him carefully, her voice caught in her throat. He was magnificently beautiful—tall broad shoulders and a slim muscular frame was visible. High cheek bones, chestnut brown hair, icy cobalt eyes, and pale skin.

She stood there frozen, entranced by him, however she managed to slowly open her mouth to speak, "T-Thank you…now may I p-please have it b-back?"

The figure in black said nothing and looked from the woman to the scarf and back. No emotional expressional was visible on his pale face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up—the moonlight shined on his skin, creating a glowing aura that seemed to radiate off him. She heard him chuckle and she gulped. She was frightened, she knew of the deaths that had been happening every night in Domino City. She however, hoped that he was not the killer. She tried to turn around and go home, but her feet refused to move—as if she was frozen. Her fearful violet eyes looked up at him once more, only to seem him gone and her indigo scarf on the floor fluttering towards her. Her neck hair's stood on end as she slowly turned around, half afraid and half curious. She should have not turned around.

There he stood right behind her, breathing down her neck. She gasped and gulped, as he grabbed a few locks of her ebony hair twirling it in between his fingers. Her eyes widened in fear as tried to yelp out in fear, but her voice was caught in her throat. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her hair and reopened them to reveal crimson orbs glowing. She panicked and tried to run, but could not—she felt like she was hypnotized, transfixed by those glowing crimson orbs. He bared his long pearly fangs and she silently screamed, as he gruesomely pierced them into her neck.

Crimson liquid dripped down onto the park's pavement as Mailong desperately tried to free herself. She weakly struggled, but he just seemed to find this more amusing. He tightened his grip, pulling on her hair allowing her neck for his easy access as he fed off her. His fangs drew deeper and deeper through her flesh, tearing through the layer of muscle. She tried to scream, but could barely utter a syllable.

She whimpered out in fear as her mouth gaped open, but nothing was heard. Her body went weak and she felt her knees buckling. He grabbed her around the waist in order for her not to collapse and continued feasting. Blood began pouring down her neck faster, his claws dug into her abdomen, and then suddenly he fiercely pulled away. Her body fell to the floor with a silent thud. Her eyes were hollow of any life—she was dead. He looked at the corpse of his victim, cocking his head to the side. As a sick, twisted smile graced his blood stained lips. He chuckled evilly, wiping her blood off from them with the back of his hand.

He suddenly stopped laughing narrowing his eyes, which had returned back to an icy cobalt, and his lip curled upwards, "Did you enjoy the show, Bakura?" he hissed angrily.

A man with silvery-white hair appeared suddenly in front of him with his hands in his pockets, chuckling as he circled the corpse of the woman and the vampire who had killed her. The man smirked widely, revealing long pearly fangs that glistened under the moonlight. He was no human—but a vampire as well. He clapped his hands mockingly, "That was such a beautiful show," he chuckled louder, "I, of course, would have had much more fun with her. She was such a beautiful girl, no?" he asked as he examined the woman. The vampire with chestnut brown hair narrowed his eyes into slits, "Bakura…" he hissed warningly.

"Yes, Seth?" Bakura asked tilting his head, stopping behind him. He suddenly appeared against a tree trunk grasped around the neck. The hand around his neck belonged to Seth, as he tightened the grip around Bakura's neck, burying his claws into the other vampire's flesh. Bakura laughed at this, "My, my, my…such temper. Now you wouldn't kill me would you? Think about what Lord Pegasus might do… **(1)**"

Seth snarled and let him go, but not before slamming him once more against the tree ferociously, and turned around, leaving. Bakura smirked knowingly. He knew Seth could have killed him, but then again he had to deal with Pegasus afterwards—Seth was no match against Pegasus, he after all was the in charge of the vampires in Domino City—the Vampire King. Seth was merely just a lackey, a pawn in Pegasus's game, and that angered him dearly. He wanted to be the one on top, the one in charge, and Pegasus knew that, but he still kept Seth around. However, he put Bakura in charge of keeping an eye on him, just in case. Seth knew this and he could not do anything about it. He wanted to kill the bastard, but if he did, surely Pegasus would kill him.

"Where are you going, boy?" Bakura asked rubbing his neck, as he scowled. The claw marks magically on it healed on their own accord. Seth said nothing and continued walking, but let out a sigh of relief as he felt Bakura teleport away and leave him alone. Damn it, he was always watched over like a hawk and he wanted to be left alone, especially since Mokuba had died **(2)**. He clenched his fist, remembering as he had watched his brother slaughtered before his eyes. That bastard, Pegasus, had been the one who done it, after his little brother spoke out on against him. Seth could not do anything, but watch. He swore that he would avenge his little brother's death. And that would come true—he will kill Pegasus, even if he died in the process as well. Vengeance would be his. He closed his eyes once more as the autumn wind picked up and just as he had appeared out of nowhere, he disappeared as well.

-

**-**

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
Katsuya Residence  
11:25 p.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

Shizuka Kawaii suddenly sprang up from bed. Sweat trickled down her face and her honey-brown eyes were wide in fear. She scrambled up from bed and headed to the bathroom to soak her face. What a horrible nightmare she had…

**_Crimson orbs glowed ferociously as she backed away in fear… _(3)**

She walked across the shaggy cream-colored carpeting of her brother's apartment, in which she now lived in as well. She suddenly heard a loud bang and jumped up. She headed carefully towards the noise…

**_She whimpered in fear, as her back finally met a wall. She was trapped and the crimson eyed beast closed in on her…_**

She finally reached the room in which the noise had come from. She sighed in relief, as she saw her brother sprawled on the couch, sleeping, with the television remote in one hand—the noise had come from the television…

**_She gasped as the creature wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She tried in vain to struggle away, but found herself transfixed by those eyes…_**

Shizuka smiled, as she grabbed the control out of her brother's hand and shut the television off. She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead softly, then carefully dimmed the living room's light…

_**The creature's eyes continued to glow redder and redder as each second ticked by and he bared his white fangs to her. She silently screamed, terrified…**_

Shizuka finally made it to the bathroom and opened the sink, splashing her face with cool water. The nightmare was still in her head—it has felt so real. She could still feel the chill of his breathe against her skin…

**_He grasped her closer and toyed with her auburn hair, taking in her scent and she heard a groan escape his lips. And then, he slowly lowered himself to her neck his mouth still gaped open, his fangs glistening against the moonlight…_**

She checked her reflection on the medicine cabinet. She brushed her auburn hair from her eyes—her eyes were still dilated. The nightmare has shaken her quite dearly…

**_She felt his breathe against her skin and her heart felt as though it would rip out of her chest as it pounded wildly. What did he want with her? What was he?_**

She splashed her face once more and wiped it with a towel. Then she walked out of the bathroom and back to her room…

_**He pierced his fangs through her neck and she screamed silently. She felt herself slowly blacking out, as he drew deeper and deeper. Blood flowed down her neck and down his chin. She grasped him for support and felt him smirk…**_

She crawled into bed, wrapping her blanket around her small figure. Trying desperately to fall back to sleep…

**_He whispered softly, yet eerily into her ear, "You are mine…" as the night blocked her silent screams and the darkness swallowed her completely._**

Shizuka turned in bed, slowly drifting back into bed. She forced herself to block out the nightmare and the creatures eerie words. Slowly, she felt herself fall back to sleep…

"**_You are mine…Shizuka dearest…"_**

Her eyes flashed open and clutched her blanket around her. She convinced herself it was nothing more than her imagination—but was it really? She tightly shut her eyes and hours later, she was back asleep and the rest of the night was silent.

* * *

-

**-**

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Yes, Pegasus is in the fic and he is the all time leader of all vampires, thus he is the strongest. For now…

**(2)** – Yes, Mokuba is dead in the fic. He was killed by Pegasus, because he had talked back to him and refused to do what he was ordered. He had been killed while Seth had watched. Seth has sworn to kill Pegasus for his little brother's vengeance.

**(3)** – The Bold/Italic part was the nightmare Shizuka had, except for the last Bold/Italic, which was why she had been freaked out. The nightmare is predicting something that may happen in the near future.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** So Seth isn't the biggest and most powerful vampire around now is he? No, Pegasus is…for now. Well the next chapter will hopefully be coming soon: Seth and Shizuka meet for the first time. BTW the lyrics, I do not own.

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Blazing Crimson Night_** copyright © **04.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Hello peeps:D How you been? I managed to update this fic, even though I should be updating my other ones as well. -.-; And I kind of spruced up the fic. I forgot to proof read the last chapter, so I fixed some spelling errors I made. Meh, I'm so lazy. Well anyway thank you so much for the reviews! Now go read, review, and enjoy, please!

**This chapter is dedicated to Kikoken, whose mother has cancer and just recently her mother's condition has worsened. I hope everything turns out better at the end. I'm praying Kiko! Much hugs!

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Important Notice:** There is a flamer going around pretending to be xXXkIkOkEnxXx, leaving hateful and insulting flames, under anonymous post, using Kikoken or xXXkIkOkEnxXx's name. PLEASE, do not think Kikoken was the flamer. She would never flame anyone, so do not be fooled by this imposter—just delete the anonymous post.

* * *

**Plot:** – AU (Alternate Universe) – Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other's resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of these logical explanations, but what happens when she happens to meet a real vampire in the flesh? Strange occurrences start to unfold, and that is just the beginning…

* * *

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst/Supernatural

* * *

**Parings:**

Seth/Shizuka  
Pegasus/Shizuka  
Ootogi/Shizuka  
Honda/Shizuka  
Bakura/Anzu  
Yami/Anzu  
Marik/Anzu  
Jounouchi/Mai  
Varon/Mai

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

**Warning:** There will be explicit (Descriptive as well) content in this fic—violence, blood, death, sexual situations, etc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Info:**

_Italics_ – Thought  
**_Italics/Bold_** – Flashback

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this story's plot and some OC characters.

* * *

-

-

-

**B l a z i n g . C r i m s o n . N i g h t**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Two**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Katsuya Residence  
9:44 a.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

Sunlight poured into the small bedroom, on the fourth floor of the gray apartment. Shizuka stirred slightly and winced as the sunlight flared into her eyes. She groaned groggily and buried her face into her pillow, trying to block out the light. She did not get much sleep last night, quite frankly because she kept falling into a nightmarish slumber and woke up each time. So, this resulted in her being tired and drowsy, and desperately wanting to sleep some more—that would be impossible now, since the door flew open and Jounouchi stepped in.

"O hayou gozaimasu **(1)**, Shiz!" he exclaimed cheerily. Shizuka mumbled incoherently and buried her face more deeply into her pillow. Jounouchi perked an eyebrow at his sister's unusual reaction. Normally, she would welcome him with a greeting as well and get up instantly. He wondered what could possibly be wrong with her. He slowly walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge, "Somethin' the matter, Shiz?" he asked, poking her arm.

"No," she muffled, as she dug her face deeper into her pillow—where this was going it looked like she was going to suffocate herself. Jounouchi grabbed her pillow and tugged it out of her grip. Shizuka instantly threw her covers over face, acting like an ignorant child. Jounouchi frowned in response, "You sure everythin's fine?" he asked again.

Shizuka sighed and poked her head out slightly, "Yes onni-chan **(2)**, I'm sure. I'll be up in a few," she said half smiling. "Good! I'm starvin'!" he exclaimed, as his stomach growled in response. He blushed in embarrassment, as he grinned sheepishly. Shizuka laughed slightly, her brother and that bottomless pit—his stomach.

"I'll wait for ya' in the kitchen!" Jounouchi announced, as he walked out of Shizuka's room. She sighed, as she rolled onto her back staring up at her white ceiling. She wondered absentmindedly why she kept having that nightmare over and over again, in one night. Was it perhaps an omen of something coming up in the future? She thought for a moment as she eyed the ceiling fan—nah, it couldn't be possibly true…could it? She shook her head and shrugged it off, claiming to herself over and over again, that it was nothing. She sat up and stretched. She looked to her right, to see what time it was on the clock that was on her nightstand.

She groaned when she saw that it was almost ten in the morning. She needed to get ready quickly—along with cooking breakfast for her brother—and catch the train to school. She currently was attending Tokyo Star University, one of the top colleges in Japan. Domino City was far from Tokyo, and so she had to wake up very early, although her class did not start until one o'clock—she needed to catch the train and take the long ride there. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her closet to change.

-

**-**

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
Underground Domino City  
10:09 a.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

Long platinum hair shimmered before the candlelight that lighted the damp, dark room. A man was crouched over in his chair fiddling through books, searching for a certain something. He growled with frustration, as he slammed the book shut. He closed his golden eyes and rubbed his head as he absentmindedly fiddled with the chain around his neck. Still no luck in finding what he was looking for, he opened his eyes as he removed his chain from around his neck. He eyed the glimmering ruby gem in his hand—all this search and still no luck. He needed to figure out how to unlock the true power of this gem—the Ketsurui **(3)**.

He narrowed his eyes as he felt a change in the room, he sighed though when he knew who it was. "Bakura, why are you in here?" he asked coolly, not even bothering to turn his head around.

Bakura slowly walked over towards him, and bowed curtly. "Many pardons, my Lord," he bowed once more, receiving a suspicious glance from Pegasus, "But where should we try tonight?"

Pegasus slowly got up walking towards the bookcases that lined the walls. "Look for the book again at the museum. It has to be there…" he stated, as he trailed his fingers against the leather bound books. Bakura listened absentmindedly as he stared at the chain that lay on top of the table.

_Don't even think about it…_

Bakura's eyes widened and he gulped. He forgot for a moment that Pegasus could read minds, "I wasn't," Bakura lied. Pegasus growled in response, causing Bakura to bow and say nothing further more—nor think either. Pegasus walked back over towards the desk and snatched the chain, putting it back around his neck. He noticed Bakura was still in his chambers, "Leave now."

"Yes, my lord," Bakura said, bowing once more, as he disappeared suddenly. Pegasus narrowed his eyes, as he rubbed the area between his brows. He couldn't believe how he still has not found that damn book and he had been searching for it for almost two centuries now. The book held what he was looking for—it held all the information for the gem, which was around his neck. He needed to unlock the powers of this ruby and to do so, he required that book. Although, he did not quite know how it looked like, he knew that it existed.

"When I find you. The world will be mine," he whispered slightly, as he clutched the gem in his hand. The candles extinguished, as he disappeared.

-

-

-

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan  
Tokyo Transit  
4:53 p.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Shizuka sighed, as she ran a hand through her auburn hair. Damn it, what was taking that train so damn long? She needed to get home! She grumbled bitterly, adjusting the books in her hand. She heard her train screech, as it slow came to a halt. _Finally!_

"Sumimasen **(4)**," she said, as she pushed threw the mob of people. She finally reached the train, boarding it, only to be greeted with the foul stench of alcohol. She scrunched her nose in disgust, as she turned her head slightly, only to be greeted with crooked yellow teeth, belonging to some middle aged man.

"Hello, pretty lady," the man grinned. Shizuka screamed inwardly, "Uh, h-hi. I got to go," Shizuka stated, moving away from the man, as she moved to the back of the train. The man did not follow, but watched her silently. Shizuka shivered. She hated taking the train to school, she wished she could take her brother's car, but he needed it to get to work. Her brother's girlfriend, Mai, had given her a bottle of pepper spray as a safety precaution, but sadly enough, she hadn't taken her purse with her today. Oh, the fool she was forgetting it!

Shizuka sat down at the far corner in the back, looking at that man from the corner of her eye, every now and then. She must not be so paranoid, he couldn't do anything to her even if he wanted, since she was in public—but then again it was night time. Anything could happen at night, like the murders that had been happening each night. She gulped and pulled her jacket tighter around her. Oh great, now she managed to scare herself more—just great.

-

-

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
Above Domino  
6:28 p.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Cold azure eyes watched the late night train move across the tracks. How technology had emerged, it was quite fascinating. He closed his eyes. So much had changed these thousands of years, but humans had not. They were still idiots and nothing more than a meal—as so, it seemed to him.

The wind began to pick up about the city, as autumn leaves stirred and rustled down walkways and roads. It was a cold autumn night, signaling that winter was just around the corner and would be here soon.

He sneered; looking down upon the train, as it screeched to a halt and the passengers aboard started to emerge. He smirked coldly, as he spotted an auburn haired woman shakily exit. His smirk widened as he watched her, running his tongue along his fangs—dinner time.

-

-

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino Transit  
6:32 p.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Shizuka scurried to get away from this place and back to her warm and safe home. She hated traveling at night—wouldn't you be, if there were people being killed each night? As she was about to take a turn at the corner and hand clasped over her mouth, muffling out her scream.

She tugged on the hand trying to pull it away, dropping the books in process. Another hand grasped her lower stomach, pulling her back against the culprit. She could smell the stench of alcohol present. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Where are you going pretty?" the man said, causing her to scrunch up her nose in disgust. It was the same man that was on the train! She knew he was up to no good, oh why did she forget that pepper spray? He grinned, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. Shizuka whimpered, fearing for the worst.

"How's about a little fun?" he asked, grinning further. She panicked and shook her head in refusal, trying desperately to escape—she didn't want to be raped! He ignored her refusal and began to drag her off into an alleyway. Tears filled her eyes, causing her vision to become blurred. "No!" she yelled and suddenly bit down on his hand, tasting blood in the process. The man cried out in pain, as he stumbled back, "Bitch!" he screamed at her.

Shizuka didn't turn her head, as she ran for her dear life. He knees trembled, but she didn't care—she needed to get away! The man chased after her, "Run little girl! I'm going to get you!" he called after her. Shizuka screamed and ran as quick as her legs could carry her. Her knees felt weak from fear, as they trembled causing her to stumble a bit. She cried out as she landed on her knees, causing her knee to bleed from impact, as a wound was clearly visible. She panicked; ignoring the pain as she tried to get up once more—all hopes of escape was lost, as she felt someone grab her hair, pulling on it. She cried out in pain, as she fell on her back from the force.

"Did you think you could run, little girl?" the man asked, forcing himself on top of her. Shizuka whimpered, closing her eyes, as she felt his hand slide along her outer thigh. Suddenly, she felt the weight on top of her, being lifted. She opened one of her eyes shakily, to see her harasser being held by his throat, by another man. Her eyes widened, as she viewed her rescuer. He was clad in black leather, the moonlight basked his facial features, causing him to glow.

Her rescuer grinned sadistically at the man he was holding, as he slammed him against the side of the building, causing some loose bricks to fall and shatter. Shizuka's eyes widened, as she noticed this. No human could do that—she was afraid. She sat up and began to crawl back away, but was pulled forward and onto her palms. Her so called, rescuer laughed, as in one quick motion, slashed open the other man's chest, sticking his hand inside **(5)**. The victim screamed in pain, as the man twisted his hand inside the bloody mess.

Shizuka watched horrified, as her stomach twisted in disgust—the savage! Shizuka's rescuer bared his teeth, revealing fangs, as he pulled his hand out in one quick motion, pulling out something that appeared to be a heart. Shizuka felt her head feel light, as she paled, looking as if she was going to faint. The man dug his fangs into the heart, as his victims slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood—he was dead. Blood trickled onto the blood, splattering blood everywhere.

Shizuka paled further, witnessing the gruesome scene. The man grinned as he clenched his hand around the heart and turned it into, nothing but ash, and flicked his hand causing the ashes to be blown away with the wind. He wiped the blood that was dripping from both corners of his mouth, with back of his hand, as he walked over to Shizuka.

Shizuka was too frozen in fear, to move. "No, thank you?" he asked smoothly, as he suddenly, by some force, pulled Shizuka to him. Shizuka screamed in horror—what was he going to do with her?

He grinned coldly, sliding his finger along her cheek softly, "Such soft skin," he purred seductively. Shizuka whimpered afraid, "P-Please let me go," she begged. He chuckled, "Now, why should I do that, hmm? Surely, there is a reward for rescuing such a pretty thing."

Shizuka gulped, "I-I don't have any money w-with me."

He laughed, "Who said anything about money?" he asked, licking her cheek. She shivered. The wind slowly started to pick up, causing her to shiver further—she wanted her onni-chan. If he was here, he would save her, right?

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. Shizuka whimpered, scared of what he might do to her. Suddenly he tensed up, as if he was afraid of something. "Hn, looks as if we won't be doing anything tonight, my dear," he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe.

"But next time," his hand trailed up her stomach and up, reaching her neck. "You're mine," he nipped her ear, as he tore at the material along her neck, causing a rip in the neck of her turtleneck sweater. She felt something wet slide down her neck and feared that it was blood. The man lowered his head, down to her neck, lapping up the fluid. He groaned slightly, "Tasty," he simply purred.

Shizuka shuddered both in pleasure and disgust. He chuckled and pulled away, "I'll be watching you," he said, and with that disappeared. Shizuka's knees buckled and she fell to her knees—she was afraid.

Very afraid.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Translated means, "Good morning, Shiz!"

**(2) –** Translated means, "Big brother."

**(3) – **Ketsurui, is a gem that is thousands of years old. Translated it means "Tears of blood," because in fact it was created from the blood, used from the sacrifices, to make this wicked powerful gem. This gem is said to hold the power to world domination and much more, but in order for it to work, there is a secret. Therefore, Pegasus is trying to find this book, which had everything about this gem, and find out. So far, he is yet to find this book.

**(4) –** Translated means, "Excuse me."

**(5) –** Hey, I warned you this is going to be graphic. I'm very descriptive, when it comes to gore and violence. (Grins)

* * *

**Author's Comments:** (Coughs and blushes) Well, yes… (Fiddles with fingers) the ending was a bit…unsuitable for young readers, no? (Blushes further) Probably unsuitable for me as well, but I still wrote it. (Cackles) I'm fifteen by the way, so yeah, I'm guessing this is not for my age. :P Oh well, I'm still writing it and it's going to get much more graphic. O.o Well, next chapter I'm bringing in the others, also known as, the Yuugi gang, meh…

BTW, I was going to leave this chapter with a cliff, but I said nah, I shouldn't. :P

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Blazing Crimson Night_** copyright © **04.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** And so here is the next chapter! I've noticed some of my readers have gone, or they just refuse to review me. (Twitch) I would really appreciate reviews! I work really hard writing this, I stay up late just to type it! See? I get lack of sleep! (Is shot for talking too much) Hehe, anyway working on some other stories to update as well, such as "My Love, The Blue Eyed Guy" as well as some new Silentshipping ficcies. Bah, I should just shut up and stop babbling. Enjoy!

I'm really into this story now myself, which is why you are seeing it updated more often then my other fics. (Sweat drops)

* * *

**Plot:** – AU (Alternate Universe) – Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other's resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of these logical explanations, but what happens when she happens to meet a real vampire in the flesh? Strange occurrences start to unfold, and that is just the beginning…

* * *

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst/Supernatural

* * *

**Parings:**

Seth/Shizuka  
Pegasus/Shizuka  
Ootogi/Shizuka  
Honda/Shizuka  
Bakura/Anzu  
Yami/Anzu  
Marik/Anzu  
Jounouchi/Mai  
Varon/Mai

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

**Warning:** There will be explicit (Descriptive as well) content in this fic—violence, blood, death, sexual situations, etc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Info:**

_Italics_ – Thought  
**_Italics/Bold_** – Flashback

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this story's plot and some OC characters.

* * *

-

-

-

**B l a z i n g . C r i m s o n . N i g h t**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Katsuya Residence  
8:23 p.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

Shizuka slammed the door, as she stepped into the home she shared with her brother. Her chest heaved heavily, as she recalled what had happened a few minutes. The man's words still lingered in her mind.

_I'll be watching you…_

She shivered, as she leaned against the front door, sliding down onto the living room floor. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She had taken no time to have ran home, although she now had to get new books. Her books were currently long gone, have been lost during the whole incident.

"Shizuka?" Jounouchi asked, as he walked into the living room, toothbrush in his mouth and blonde hair wildly about his head. Shizuka quickly whipped her head up to look at her onni-chan **(1)**. She instantly got up and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. Jounouchi's toothbrush fell from his mouth and he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Shiz, what happened? Daijoubu? **(2)**?" Jounouchi asked, grabbing her shoulders to examine her face. Shizuka shook with fear, as tears slid down her cheeks. Jounouchi's expression was now filled with worry, as Shizuka buried her face against his chest, crying, "O-Onni-chan…I-It…w-was…t-t-terrible…" she sobbed, trying to speak, but failing to do so. Jounouchi patted her back soothingly, trying to calm down the frightened girl. Shizuka continued to cry and Jounouchi continued to try to calm her down—he would find out what had caused her to be so hysterical, after she stops crying.

Shizuka sobbed and pulled away from her brother, "I think I-Ill go t-to bed," she said. Jounouchi nodded. Better to deal with this tomorrow, but still he couldn't help but worry. Something felt wrong and he could tell by the way his stomach felt ill, seeing the sight of his tear stricken sister.

Shizuka trembled a bit, as she turned around and began walking to her bedroom. "Shiz…" Jounouchi said, causing Shizuka to turn her head around a bit to see. "How serious is this matter?" he asked, serious faced. Half of Shizuka wanted to tell him what happened and the other half didn't. What if he told her and he didn't believe her? Or what if he would not allow her to go out anywhere again? There were so many risks to take, if she told him, but then again if she did not, she felt as if she would explode. What had she done to be in such a situation as this?

She gulped, "N-Not too serious," she lied, feeling her gut twist in disgust, not believing what she had said. She was lying to her brother and it felt wrong—so very wrong, but then it was for the better. Better he not know of what had happened, for his sake. She would tell Mai though. She might know what to do if she did tell her, "C-Can I call M-Mai tomorrow?" Shizuka asked, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Jounouchi nodded, as he leaned down to pick up his toothbrush.

"Oyasuminasai **(3)**, onni-chan," Shizuka said quietly.

"Oyasuminasai," Jounouchi said. He heard her close her bedroom door, after she walked in and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was so worried about his little sister—she met everything to him. Seeing her so shook up and hysterical, felt like his heart was being torn into two. He had to find out what had happened and he would. Tomorrow, after she had calmed down. Jounouchi rubbed his head, as he clenched the toothbrush in his hand tightly, walking back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

-

**-**

-

* * *

**Domino City, Japan  
Domino Museum  
9:03 p.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Footsteps echoed against the cool marble tile of Domino Museum, as a guard ran down the halls, fear filled in his eyes. He was running away from something, although he did not know. Seeing crimson orbs and stained hands, soaked in a fellow guard's blood. He had fled, seeing he did not know how to handle this matter. Fear swept had swept over him like a wave. Although, he should be doing his job and protecting this museum, he was too afraid of his own life to care at the moment.

A cold chuckle echoed throughout the empty hallways of the museum from every creak and corner. The guard panicked even more, but found himself falling to the floor hard, as he foot got caught on a stone pillar. He knocked down a vase along with himself, causing ceramic pieces to litter about the floor, causing a loud mass of sound. The man panicked, as he made a reach over towards the blinking flashlight, which was dying. As his hand clasped onto the flashlight, a foot slammed down onto his hand, causing the guard to scream out in pain.

The guard cried out again, as the foot grinded into his hand. A chuckle escaped from the predator, as he looked at the frightened man on the ground. The guard looked up at him, his eyes widening in both shock and fear, as he came across crimson orbs. Blood glistened on the floor near the flashlight, seeming to be dripping from the red eyed creature's mouth. "P-Please don't kill m-m-me…" the guard begged. The creature cocked his head, grinning sadistically, "And why not?" he asked, his voice booming with a thousand demonic voices. The guard whimpered, feeling something wet in between his legs—he had peed himself, from fear.

The creature sneered, "Pathetic," he stated, as he grabbed the guard by his hair. The guard shook, his mouth agape, ready to cry out for help, but was muffled due to his fright. The creature grinned, his crimson eyes flashing violet for a brief second, "Do I scare you mortal?" he asked, his grin growing. The guard said nothing and continued to tremble. The creature narrowed his eyes, "Answer me."

The guard nodded his head shakily. The creature chuckled, "Good…" he said, his hand sliding to the back of the guard's throat. The guard let out a choked cry, as nails sunk into the back of his neck. The creature grinned sadistically, "Say goodnight," he stated, as he wretched the guard's spine out. The guard instantly went limp, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The creature chuckled, dropping the spine as he licked his fingers clean off the guard's blood.

"You call that fun?" a voice asked, cockily. The creature licking his fingers stopped and narrowed his eyes, which had turned back to its original color of violet. "Shut up, Varon," the creature demanded, turning around to glare at him. Varon laughed deep in his throat, as he put his hand behind his back, looking at the ceiling, which had the solar system painted, along with stars that shimmered under the moonlight that the skylight let in.

"I'm just saying Marik," Varon stated, looking at the ceiling. Marik shook his head, "Baka **(4)**," Marik stated. Varon grinned, "Find the book?" Varon asked. Marik glared, pointing at the corpse, "Obviously not. I was too busy dealing with that idiot," Marik declared.

Suddenly the glass above shattered, sending pieces flying. Marik growled, as he teleported away, not wanting to be cut by any of the glass. Varon however, grinned as he teleported around, playing, while trying to avoid being hit. A cloaked figure landed in the heap of glass, as more glass continued to fall. He stood up, his tall height seeming to even look higher in the moonlight, due to his shadow.

Marik's eyes narrowed, seeing who it was, "Seth, you idiot! Are you trying to draw attention here? What if—" Marik was cut off, as Seth glared dangerously at him, causing him to instantly shut his mouth. Varon smirked, as he appeared behind Kaiba, trying to see if he could strike him, only to be grabbed by the throat. "Do not pester me with your foolish antics," Seth stated warningly. Varon gulped and nodded his head. Seth instantly dropped him, sneering. Varon glared up at him, rubbing his neck, "Gees, would you lighten up!"

"This is not a game you idiot," a voice exclaimed, causing the other three to turn there heads. Bakura stepped forward, his feet crunching against the rumble that was caused, "You know very well that Lord Pegasus has demanded we find this book. I say it _has_ to be here," he stated, glaring. Seth crossed his arms, turning away, causing his cape to bellow out behind him, "You call me here for _this_?" Seth asked, growling. **(5)**

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Not like you were doing anything important. Now come on," Bakura commanded, as he turned around, "Since there is four of us, we could divide our search evenly. Everyone take a wing. I'm taking the East wing, you three discuss who is going to take what," Bakura said, disappearing through the shadows. Seth narrowed his eyes. If he hated anything, he hated being told what to do. Right now he could be enjoying himself with that red haired mortal. He licked his lips, trying to see if the taste of her blood was still there—sadly not. No matter, next time he sees her, he would have his fun and dispose of her. That was the plan anyhow.

"I'll take the North wing," Marik said gruffly, as he headed towards the direction. Seth said nothing and began walking towards the South wing. Varon blinked, "Guess I'll take the West one," he mumbled to himself as he disappeared. **(6)**

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Translated means, "Big brother."

**(2) –** Translated means, "Are you alright?"

**(3) – **Translated means, "Goodnight."

**(4) –** Translated means, "Idiot."

**(5) –** Remember in the last chapter, where near the end he had tensed up because of something? Well, Bakura had commanded that he come to Domino Museum or else Pegasus would kill him. Of course, Seth would have not listened, but because he didn't want to be killed he came. Right now, like I stated in the second chapter, he secretly loathes Pegasus and is looking to overthrow him and become the one in charge. Anyway, regarding how he was acting to Shizuka, well he has a lust for now at the moment. Actually, if he hadn't been called he would have raped Shizuka himself, then drink her dry, thus killing her. He has no feelings for her at the moment.

**(6) –** Yes, Varon is in this. He is one of the younger vampires and one who likes to do daredevil stunts that is why he is viewed as an idiot by the other vampires— because he fools around too much. I am not sure yet if I will add Amelda and Raphael in, but I do not think I will, unless I come up with what role they will play. Just keep reading and you will see. I know for sure I will not add Dartz, although I have an idea if I do. Hmm, I may add him. Keyword: May.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Well, this chapter wasn't all that action packed. More or so about information. Next chapter however, I assure you, will be better—because I actually have a plot for this now. (Sweat drops) I had one in the beginning too, but not very clear, now it is. Yay! Next chapter anyhow, you guys get to find out more about these vampires pasts. You shall see how they ended up working for Pegasus and how they ended up as a vampire in general. Although not at once, you'll view each ones history one by one, because they will be incorporated into the story. I'm writing this at five in the morning, so you know. (Dies)

Any questions? I'll gladly answer. :D

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Blazing Crimson Night_** copyright © **04.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** And so here we are at the next chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! However, I feel as if I am confusing you readers a bit in this fic. I'll try to clear it up, as much as possible, however as you read, keep in mind every little detail. For you see this small details, shall lead to much larger things. (Wink) But if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer!

I been hearing a rumor of there being a rule, not being able to reply to reviewers in fics, so if you have any questions, I'll answer them over at my fic journal. The link is in my profile. Drop a question over there and I'll soon reply to it. I'm on my livejournal everyday.

* * *

**Note:** In this chapter there will be reference to a past event, which is in the _italic_, be on the look out.

* * *

**Plot:** – AU (Alternate Universe) – Vampires are said to be just mythical immortal beasts of the night. Many people think this, while other's resort to making up logical explanations of these unknown events. Shizuka Kawaii is a believer of these logical explanations, but what happens when she happens to meet a real vampire in the flesh? Strange occurrences start to unfold, and that is just the beginning…

* * *

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst/Supernatural

* * *

**Parings:**

Seth/Shizuka  
Pegasus/Shizuka  
Ootogi/Shizuka  
Honda/Shizuka  
Bakura/Anzu  
Yami/Anzu  
Marik/Anzu  
Jounouchi/Mai  
Varon/Mai

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

**Warning:** There will be explicit (Descriptive as well) content in this fic—violence, blood, death, sexual situations, etc. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Info:**

_Italics_ – Thought  
**_Italics/Bold_** – Flashback

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this story's plot and some OC characters.

* * *

-

-

-

**B l a z i n g . C r i m s o n . N i g h t**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter Four**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Katsuya Residence  
10:31 a.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

"I don't know what happened Mai, but Shiz was freakin' out last night! She won't tell me what happened!" Jounouchi exclaimed, as he paced back and forth, around the kitchen. Shizuka stared blankly up at the ceiling. Although, she could clearly hear everything her brother was telling Mai, the words came through one ear and out the other. All she wanted, was not dealing with that _thing_, ever again. She shivered, as his words, echoed in her mind once more. Maybe he had been bluffing? She was hoping, he was.

Well, all she knew was that she was not going to her classes today and would get her notes she needs later, from Anzu **(1)**. Anyway, she had to go and see if she could find her books that she lost, later—otherwise she would need to purchase new ones. But now, at the moment, she really wanted to talk to Mai. She quickly threw off her covers, not bothering to make her bed or get dressed and walked towards the kitchen.

Jounouchi stopped talking for a moment, as he stared at his sister, who stood in the doorway. "Just a minute Mai," he said, as he pulled the phone away from his ear, "Anything wrong, Shiz? How are ya' feelin'?" he asked, walking towards her, putting a hand to her forehead. Seeing her brother so worried, she smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was making her brother worry about her. "I'm feeling better, but can I talk to Mai?" Shizuka asked softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure," he said handing the phone over to her. She said nothing and put the phone to her ear, while staring at her brother. Jounouchi took the hint and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, so she could talk privately. "Hello Mai," Shizuka said, into the telephone, only to be bombarded with questions of concern from Mai, "I'm fine Mai," she reassured her, "But can you come over later today. I have to personally talk to you, in private."

Shizuka knew Mai was about to ask about what, but Shizuka hung up. She felt guilty doing so, but she wasn't quite in the mood to discuss this matter over the phone. She shuffled out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to wash up. Jounouchi eyed his baby sister, who wasn't quite acting like herself. Well, he knew Mai would talk to her, so he'll find out what is wrong later. He turned his attention back to the television set.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Katsuya Residence  
1:46 p.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

A violet convertible, slowly steered itself into the alleyway, on the side of the graying old apartment building. Soon a blonde headed figure stepped out, mumbling under her breathe, while grabbing her purse and locking the car. She slowly walked over towards the entrance to the apartment and pushed the broken door, letting herself in. She climbed up the stairs, eventually making it to the fourth floor.

She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked, as footsteps were heard rustling inside. "It's me Jou!" the woman answered. Jounouchi flung the door open, to see the blonde headed woman, dressed in violet. Before Mai could say another word, Jounouchi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door.

"Thank god, ya' here Mai, Shiz has been actin' so weird! She was hysterical last night! Like she saw a ghost or somethin'! She refuses to tell me wha' happened and keeps wantin' to speak to—" Jounouchi stated, pulling the woman through the apartment and down the hallway. Mai tugged her arm from Jounouchi's grip. "Jounouchi breathe!" Mai commanded, grabbing him by his upper arms. Jounouchi bit his tongue, so he would stop talking.

Mai ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Now where is Shizuka?" she asked. Jounouchi pointed to her room and Mai nodded, walking towards it.

"Mai…" Jounouchi muttered, causing Mai to turn her head to look at him. "You'll tell me wha' happened, right?" Jounouchi asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Mai just nodded her head and knocked on Shizuka's door. Jounouchi shuffled off, back into the living room.

"I'm fine onni-chan! **(2)**" Shizuka exclaimed. Mai's eyebrows furrowed, "It's me hun," Mai said, leaning her head against the door, so she could hear what was happening. Mai heard shuffling of blankets and Shizuka's footsteps against the lush carpet and pulled her head off the door. As soon as she did, Shizuka opened the door and quickly pulled Mai in, locking the door behind her. Mai blinked from the sudden action. Jounouchi had been right, Shizuka was acting very strange, indeed.

Shizuka paced about the room, running a hand through her hair, trying to find someway to say what she wanted to say, without sounding like she was crazy. She knew Mai would think she is crazy, if she said she ran into some creature last night. Shizuka let out an irritated sigh, pulling on her hair. Mai perked an eyebrow, eyeing the younger woman. She was beginning to think, Shizuka had lost it.

"Hun, maybe if you sit dow—"

"I saw someone get killed last night," Shizuka blurted out suddenly, only to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Nani? **(3)**" Mai asked, as her eyes widened, staring at the auburn haired woman in surprise, "Shizuka, what in the hell are you talking about?" Mai asked, pulling Shizuka down to sit down on the bed. Shizuka took a deep gulp, trying to find the exact words.

"Well, l-last night while I was w-walking home…" Shizuka trailed off, as the words the creature had said flashed in her mind again, causing her to cringe. Mai grabbed Shizuka chin and lifted her head up so she would look at her, "Tell me," Mai demanded, sternly.

Shizuka took a deep breathe, "Well last night…I f-forgot to take the pepper s-spray that you gave me w-with me…" Shizuka trailed off once more, but Mai's eyes widened, "Were you raped?" Mai asked suddenly, grabbing Shizuka by her shoulders.

"Oh no! No, I wasn't rape…although I nearly was, s-something saved me," Shizuka said, looking down at her lap. Mai frowned, "What do you mean, something?" she asked.

"It wasn't h-human," Shizuka said, closing her eyes. Mai perked an eyebrow in question. Shizuka suddenly stood up and began pacing again, Mai watched her carefully. "Well, this t-thing, he killed the man who attempted to r-rape me…"

"_He_? So how is not human?" Mai asked, puzzled. Shizuka sighed, "He ripped the m-man's heart o-out…" Shizuka said, gulping deeply, as goose bumps began prickling her skin. Mai's eyes widened in disbelief. Shizuka had to be joking, but why would she lie about such a thing? Shizuka wasn't one to lie to another, in fact, she was a terrible liar. Mai looked at her carefully, "Go on," she said. Shizuka gulped, as last night's event flashed through her head.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**F L A S H B A C K**

_He grinned coldly, sliding his finger along her cheek softly, "Such soft skin," he purred seductively. Shizuka whimpered afraid, "P-Please let me go," she begged. He chuckled, "Now, why should I do that, hmm? Surely, there is a reward for rescuing such a pretty thing."_

_Shizuka gulped, "I-I don't have any money w-with me."_

_He laughed, "Who said anything about money?" he asked, licking her cheek. She shivered. The wind slowly started to pick up, causing her to shiver further—she wanted her onni-chan. If he was here, he would save her, right?_

_He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. Shizuka whimpered, scared of what he might do to her. Suddenly he tensed up, as if he was afraid of something. "Hn, looks as if we won't be doing anything tonight, my dear," he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe. _

"_But next time," his hand trailed up her stomach and up, reaching her neck. "You're mine," he nipped her ear, as he tore at the material along her neck, causing a rip in the neck of her turtleneck sweater. She felt something wet slide down her neck and feared that it was blood. The man lowered his head, down to her neck, lapping up the fluid. He groaned slightly, "Tasty," he simply purred._

_Shizuka shuddered both in pleasure and disgust. He chuckled and pulled away, "I'll be watching you," he said, and with that disappeared. Shizuka's knees buckled and she fell to her knees—she was afraid._

_Very afraid.

* * *

_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shizuka trembled, but suddenly found herself grabbed by her shoulders. She looked up at Mai, who had a look of concern drawn on her face. Shizuka closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in her eyes. What had she done to be in this situation?

"Shizuka, tell me what happened," Mai pleaded. Shizuka felt her throat go dry, "T-This thing touched me…h-he was going to rape me, b-but something happened. I don't k-know what, but before he l-left…" Shizuka felt a lump in her throat, "H-He told me he would be w-watching me…and h-he just disappeared…" Shizuka sobbed, burying her face into the older woman's shoulder. Mai patted her back, trying to soothe the fear stricken girl. Although from what she heard, the situation seemed a bit odd and it confused her. She tried to think what could have been this thing that Shizuka kept referring to. She stated that it was a he, but then, referred to it as a thing.

This was indeed, a mystery.

"Please d-don't tell onni-chan…" Shizuka begged, causing Mai to break away from her thoughts. Mai looked at Shizuka, "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later. He's going to ask me," Mai stated.

"I k-know, but could you please not tell him. Promise m-me you won't," Shizuka pleaded. Mai sighed, not believing what she was about to say, "I promise," Mai said, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Now, how's about you go get that face washed up and we'll talk about something else." Shizuka nodded and unlocked the door, shuffling into the bathroom.

Mai watched the girl the walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at the oak door absentmindedly, trying to put two and two together. What Shizuka just told her was really, something very unusual. Maybe, Shizuka should not go out alone anymore.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan  
Downtown  
3:57 p.m.

* * *

**

-

**-**

-

The sun had long begun setting, causing the sky to glow in hues or red and orange. In a few more minutes, night would shroud Domino City. A motorcycle hastily, made his way down the deserted roadway, near the pier. The motorcycle ceased to a halt in front of an old rundown brick building.

The figure dressed in black stepped off it. His heavy black boots walked across the rock covered pavement and headed directly towards the alleyway. He sniffed at the air, a smirk forming on his lips, revealing deadly white fangs. He however, stopped in his tracks, as the smell of a rotting corpse, filled his nostrils. He scrunched up his nose, in disgust.

A disfigured mass of flesh lay sprawled on the floor. Blood stained the brick wall, of the rundown building that the body laid next to. This part of Domino, mostly were made of warehouses, which had not worked for years. This area was only active at night, when the transits near by, dropped off the people. Nobody dared to walk near here, although some idiots did.

The figure did not even flinch, seeing this corpse, in fact he just chuckled. The figure ran a hand through his blonde hair. Shades covered his eyes, from the view of anyone. He was dressed, clad in leather, slowly walking towards the corpse. He leaned down running a finger down the body's chest, which was covered in dry blood, where a large gaping hole was evident. Flies flew around the disfigured body, he was sure that maggots had already settled into the corpse. He sneered, standing back up. This was not the work of a human. **(4)**

Suddenly, the flapping of something averted his attention. He whipped his body around, narrowing his eyes. Where was that sound coming from? He slowly walked over towards the noise; a gust of wind slowly began picking up, causing the sound to grow. He heard something skid across the pavement. He quickly looked towards it, only to find a book. Its pages were frantically flapping, due to the wind—the cause of the sounds.

He slowly kneeled down, picking up the book. It was a textbook, one that was used for college. He doubted it belong to the dead man behind him. That man was too old to be going to college. He flipped to the inside cover of the book, to see the inscriptions of Shizuka Kawaii, written in cursive. He narrowed his eyes. That was a female name. There was no female around.

"My, my Crawford. What are you doing picking up mortal women?" he asked no one. He continued to look at the book, finding an address as well. He grinned. Lord Dartz would be pleased. He grabbed the book, tucking it under his arm. He slowly started walking over towards the motorcycle once more, but not before kicking the body's figure, causing flies to buzz away. As soon as he got on the bike, the lights flickered on. The grin on his face grew, fangs glistened under the light. The motorcycle roared to life, speeding off back into the night.

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Anzu and Shizuka go to the same college; however, Anzu is in her third year, while Shizuka is in her first year there. They have a few of their classes together, though not many.

**(2) –** Translated means, "Big brother"

**(3) – **Translated means, "What?"

**(4) –** Cookies to whoever can figure out who he is, although I think I gave you guys a big clue in the paragraph, a few down after that. Sorry for the whole eww, thing. (Cough)

* * *

**Author's Comments:** What's this? The plot thickens? Correct you are! Who is this mystery person? Why am I talking like a show host? Find out next time! (Cough) Well, I'll answer that last question. I don't know why. (Sweat drops) And yes, I know this chapter was not too thrilling, believe me. You can't always have action in a fic now, can you? And too much interaction kills. Review, please! (Points to the bottom left)

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Blazing Crimson Night_** copyright © **04.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
